Titan Hunt
by James Barker
Summary: Warning: Not for anyone under 18. Robin wakes up to the sound of his own panicked breath to find himself in a twisted depraved nightmare. Will he survive the horror of the maniacal snuff film project Slade has dropped him into? Prepare for the Titan Hunt.
1. Chapter 1

TITAN HUNT

BY JAMES BARKER

Warning: This story is not for all readers and should most likely be read by readers age

17 or older due to the graphic content. The story contains scenes of extreme violence,

blood and gore, strong language, drug use, cruelty to characters, and content you would

NOT find in ANY Teen Titans comic book or TV show that could offend some readers or

fans so take caution before reading this fanfic.

Note: For those who might question the timeline of this story, it takes place when Slade

was still obsessed with Robin. Yeah before that prophecy and stuff with Raven. And please

read and review but try not to flame. If you were offended by the story you should have read

the warning first. So now lock the doors. Bar the windows. And turn out the lights and gather

round. The Titan Hunt is about to begin.

Scene One: Roadway to Hell

It was a night like any other night when the Titans were called to take care of a robbery but

something bugged Robin about this one. Something wasn't right. It felt like a trap. But they had no choice but to check it out. 'Still feels like a goddamn setup,' Robin thought to himself.

As they arrived at the scene they saw their culprits. A bunch of punks wearing freaky hooded

masks to hide their faces. They clutched the money as well as weapons that consisted of bloodstained

baseball bats and six-shooter revolvers. 'This will be easy,' Robin thought with a smirk as he shouted his

usual battle-cry and reached for a couple of smokebombs. "There are those Teen Titan dickheads!

There's the one we're after," one hood said to the others as he pointed at Robin. "Shread them!"

The battle lasted a while and Robin no longer felt worried about traps as he battered his

way through the thugs. He kept them alive of course as that was one of the most important lessons

he learned while fighting alongside Batman. But as the fight continued, a weird guy in a black SWAT-like

suit snuck behind Robin and stuck a needle in his neck. "What the...!" Robin tried to shout out for his friends but started to black out.

"Don't worry, Birdboy. The boss has ordered us to keep you alive until you've reached your

destination," the man in the SWAT suit said through a weird gasmask. "But he didn't say we couldn't beat the shit outta you until you fell asleep. Hahaha!" Suddenly, the masked figure started to beat him

in the face until finally the Boy Wonder blacked out completely. 'God...what's gonna happen to me?' were his last thoughts.

"Hey, Robin, wake up!" Robin slowly awoke to the voice on the intercom that sounded so familiar. So sickening. "You're not dead but I can't say you will be alive for long. Hey. Smile for the camera, star." Robin's face felt numb with pain that brought back short memories of that man beating

him in the face. Robin looked up to the ceiling to find a video camera staring down at him. "I seeeee

you."

"Slade!" Robin shouted as he reached for his utility belt to find it was gone with all his gadgets.

"Where am I! Where the hell did you take me!"

Robin could feel Slade's eyes on him as the camera continued to stare at him. "Hey, be grateful

I didn't decide to have you dead. Come on. Cheer the fuck up," Slade said over the intercom. "But we

can't keep talking this way. It'll spoil the whole reason of you being here so pick up the earpiece on the

desk next to you and put it on. Go on and put it on." Robin looked to the desk to see the earpiece but

hesitated to pick it up. 'What if is rigged with poison or something,' Robin thought to himself. "Come on,

kid. Put the damn thing on for Christ's sake!"

Robin finally grabbed the earpiece and put it on and could hear Slade's voice as clear as ever

to his dismay. "That's better, Robin. Only you can hear and that's the way you're gonna want it 'cause

I'm your only way outta here."

"What the hell do you want from me, Slade! Why did you bring me here?"

"Hey chill out, Robin, and sit down!" Slade sounded like he was starting to lose his patience

with the Titan but still had a batch more. "That's what I'm trying to tell you so shut the fuck up. Now I'll

explain more once you get out there." Suddenly the door opened revealing escape for the young Titan.

Robin stepped up and walked through the door. "Do exactly as I say and I promise this'll be over before

the night is out."

Robin looked to see that he was in the middle of a street in a broken down city he had never

seen before. "Where am I?" Robin asked to himself unaware that Slade was listening.

"Why, you're in the broken down part of Jump City my little friend. And I guess I should

explain why you're here in this shithole. You're going to star in The Robin Project my snuff film. And in

order to leave this place you're gonna have to do whatever I say. Got it, Robbie Poo?"

"Snuff film? What are you talking about?" Robin couldn't understand what the fuck was going

on. Why was he here? And what did Slade mean by snuff film?

"Hey, retard, I didn't finish explaining your the horrible situation you've been tossed into so shut

up and listen." Slade continued on. "These streets are being patrolled by gangs whose sole purpose this

night is to hunt you down and slice you to bloody ribbons. Here's your motivation in all of this: Kill or be

killed." Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That's right, Boy Wonder. In order to survive this

night and escape with whatever sanity you have left I'll need you to kill each of these assholes while I

catch it all on tape with the hundreds of cameras I placed around this part of the city."

"You're insane," Robin said to Slade. "There's no way I'll ever commit an act of murder especially if it's for a scumbag like you!"

"I don't think you understand at all the position you've been forced into, Robin. I'm holding all

the strings here and if you don't kill these fucks I swear to fucking God I'll make sure that you'll never escape this nightmare and that you'll spend the rest of your miserable life in this hellhole! Do you

understand me, Robin!" Slade took a second to cool down. "Now, all your little gizmos and shit have

been taken away so you don't have the upper hand in this little project of ours so you'll have to find

whatever you can to take out these guys. I'll try to direct you the best way I can but other than that well...

you're on your own. Okay you ready? Lights! Camera! Action!"

Robin continued down the broken street past dumpsters and walls with porno signs to find a

way out of this place. He looked down to find a plastic bag and thought this might come in handy though

he prayed he'd never have to use it. Suddenly in the opening of an alleyway Robin saw a thug like the

ones from the robbery. He was facing away from Robin which made him safe for the moment but he was

blocking the only way out of the streets.

"Well, Robin, it's time to prove that you are worthy to star in the Robin Project. I see you have a

plastic bag. Good good. Now...kill the worthless prick and continue on. I'm waiting."

"No...I can't..." Robin whispered pleads to Slade but he wouldn't take any shit from the Teen

Titan.

"Listen, kid. Do you wanna go back to your smartass friends or not? Now kill him! I wanna see

blood, Robin! BLOOD!"

Robin knew he had no choice in the matter. He snuck up behind the thug. "When is this little

fag suppose to come. I've been waiting for four fucking hours for God's sake," the gang member mumbled to himself unaware that his untimely death was coming. In swift motion, Robin had the bag

over the thug's head and proceeded to suffocate him. Robin could feel the man's strength as he violently

struggled to get out of Robin's grasp but to no success. Robin couldn't take it and started to wrap his

arm around the guy's neck to quicken his death. Finally the thug's struggling ceased and he stopped

breathing. All Robin could do was toss his lifeless body to the ground and stare out in shock of what

he had just done.

"Wonderful. That's my boy a real killer. Well that was a little audition to see if you had what it

takes and I see you do. Well done!" Robin was still in shock for a few minutes until he came back to his

mind. "Now continue on. The next scene is about to begin...star."

Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter in a most likely twenty chapter story. So R&R people and see

ya!


	2. Scene Two: The Art of Killing

Note: Thanks for the reviews. I would like to say for those who have noticed a change in Slade's personality that their is a good reason for this that I would explain but it would spoil the story's ending. So just stick with me a little longer and you'll discover the reason. Well the second chapter's up so prepare for another entry of the violent Titan Hunt. Enjoy!

Robin dropped into a dark dream of horrifying magnitude. He only hoped to find an escape from the nightmare but knew he would never escape unless he did the orders of a lunatic. It was only the beginning of the horror of the Titan Hunt.

Scene Two: The Art of Killing

Robin still couldn't believe the situation he was in and what he had just done. 'I...I killed a human,' Robin thoughts still haunted him. Robin was walking down the alleyway the gang member had been guarding before Robin killed him. "Okay, Robin. That was good for a beginner but now it's time to move on with this film. Now there should be a basketball court up ahead where you'll find another one of these shitheads that'll stand in your way. It's time to learn how to kill with your fists," Slade said with perverse glee at the thought of Robin killing again.

"Damn it, Slade! I won't kill again. I'm not gonna play your sick game!" Robin didn't wanna continue this blood sport. Especially not for Slade a slimy bastard who was as sick as the opposition Slade wanted to see dead by the Boy Wonder's hands. All Robin wanted was to be back home with his friends and away from the hell he was in.

"Hey, Robin, quit complaining and get your funky ass down to the court! You're gonna need to do this if you want to get out of this now do as I say or die a worthless fucked up Titan. Now get going. Entertain me!" Robin continued down the alley until he was in the upper walkway surrounding the broken down basketball court. Also surrounding the court was fences with barb wire lining the top that was spattered with dry blood. "Oh and I wouldn't try getting away by trying to hop the fences if I were you. You'll get shredded by the wire and if you try to smash the fence you'll get a punishment of up to forty-thousand volts of electricity which'll fry your sorry ass if you double-cross me."

Robin walked until he found an opening in the fence to drop into the court and proceeded to. "Okay now it's time to hone in on your fighting skills. Toe to toe. I know you've got the balls to fight like a madman which will help you take out this pussy no problem. But if you try to fake your way through this and not kill the fuck I'll never open this electric gate and leave you to rot with your new friend. The gate will only open once you kill this prick and I finish filming here." At those final words, another one of those gang members came running along the walkway and dropped into the court.

"Come on you fuck! Bring it on! I'll fucking take you!" The bastard ran at Robin and began to throw punches which landed on their mark. Robin could feel pain as his face began to bleed with each hit. Another hit to the gut and Robin hit the corner of the court blood dripping out of his mouth. "This little shitbag isn't even trying! Time to give you what was coming for a hell of a long time!"

"Robin, what the hell are you doing! Cream that dickless asshole!" Robin didn't want to kill but if he didn't he wouldn't be able to leave the shithole he was in. "Robin! Get on your fucking feet and kill that faggot!"

Robin knew what he had to do. If he wanted to survive this nightmare and protect himself against these lunatics he'd have to slay these horribly insane people. He got to his feet despite the pain and spat a glob of blood from his mouth. "Oh so the son of a bitch wants to play does he? Well come on then, Bird Boy!" Robin rushed in throwing punches to the thug's face and torso with each hit battering the opponent. "Shit! Think I'm gonna go down? Well think a...ahhhh!" Robin was fighting with such brutality that only his friends had once seen. After getting beaten to a bloody state the prick began to flee from Robin but to no success. Robin beat the thug to the ground and continued to kick him in the face despite the thug's pleas for mercy. After one final kick the thug stopped moving and laid in a pool of gore pouring from his face.

Robin was in pain from the wounds the thug had given him and could barely stand. "That's my boy! Like a duck to water. A natural born killer. Tired are you, kid? Too fucking bad!" Robin felt like he was going to die. "Look in the trash can next to you. You might find something that will stop the pain and get you right back to your film escapades!" Robin searched the can to find a bottle of painkillers and quickly gulped down four of the pills and felt as those the pain was never there in minutes. Robin watched as the gate opened up allowing him an exit from the court. "There ya go. Good as new! Now continue on and kill a few more of these D Stalkers.

"Sorry I should explain. Each one of these gangs has their own name but that shouldn't bother you. As far as you're concerned they're just the cattle up for the slaughter. Now go on and kill for the camera." Robin didn't wanna kill anyone. He didn't wanna do Slade's orders but he knew he had no choice. In order to get back home he'd have to act through the snuff film to the very end. As Robin walked down the newly opened pathway he found a mirror which he smashed to get a long sharp shard of glass.

He could hear another D Stalker mumble to himself as he moved up the stairs and Robin followed. As the Stalker stood and looked over the next alleyway, Robin took the shard and ripped open the Stalker's throat causing him to gag on his own blood as it sprayed all over the ground and he fell dead in his own red fluids. "Snuff filming's latest young star Robin the Boy Killer! You like it? Since you're the star of a snazzy film you'll need a snazzy name!"

"This is crazy, Slade. How many more will die for your amusement you sick bastard?" Robin still clutched the blood drenched shard as he muttered this to his captor.

"Hey, welcome to the land of the fucked, kid." Even if Slade wasn't right there by him, Robin could hear the twisted pleasure in his voice at the footage he was catching on film. He felt like god with his supposed ability to control who died and who lived. Slade was just a depraved fuck. "Now take your time, Robin. There are a few more of these shitheads hanging around the exit of this place. Give me some grade-A honest-to-god gore and exit through the garbage disposal shaft and continue to the next scene. Give me the death needed to make this film a macabre masterpiece, my little red star."

Robin kept walking until he found himself in a trailer park full of rusty trailers with blood smeared sheets hanging out to dry. Robin tried to find a place to hide as he heard the Stalkers patrol the park with much intention on finding their prey. As he hid behind a large brown trailer he looked up to see dead bodies rapped in black plastic hanging from barb wire that circled the trailer park. Robin tried not to gag on the stench that seeped from the corpses as he prepared himself for an ambush. "When we find you we're gonna skin you good you worthless pansy!"

One walked by his hiding space and Robin readied his glass shard for the kill. "Come out and show yourself you fuck!" Robin shoved the shard into the Stalker's side and tore downward while covering the Stalker's mouth to muffle the pain-filled screams. Then he ripped the shard out and stabbed it straight into one of the Stalker's eyes and digging deep before removing the shard and proceeding with the other eye this time shattering the shard within the victim's eye socket.

The other Stalker went to check out what caused the weird muffled noise that sounded out throughout the trailer park. "What the...hey! What the fuck just happened? Berry? Shit, I swear to god if he's pulling another prank he's dead! You hear me, Berry? Dead!" Robin snuck behind the thug and grabbed him and started to slam his skull against a trailer causing horrific crunching noises and blood to run down the trailer until the Stalker's skull completely caved into a bloody hole.

Robin heard a buzzing sound come from a door next to him. "Way to go, Robin! We'll make a star outta you yet. Now move your ass. We need this film done by sun up so go now!" Robin proceeded through the door and moved to the next scene.

Thanks once again for the reviews and for reading this chapter. Once again the whole Slade thing will be explained at the end of the story so please stick around until then okay? Anyway R&R and a new chapter should be up soon.


	3. Scene Three: Panic Pandemonium

Note: Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to those who are still reading this story. Don't worry. This chapter is guaranteed to be more suspenseful and gorier. And I know my loyal readers want their gore and guts. So here's the latest installment in the Titan Hunt.

What began as a simple routine job had evolved into a violent fight for survival. There are no heroes in this game. Just victims and the hunters. But there will be one who will turn the tables on the sadistic hunters. This is a game without mercy. This is the Titan Hunt.

Scene Three: Panic Pandemonium

The shaft had brought Robin into a dark and deserted alley. "You're doing fine, Robin, just fine. We're getting some great material here. Keep going!" Robin felt unsure about Slade. Something wasn't right. Wasn't like he was during their previous battles. he was cool and calm despite being so sick but now he was loud and noisy. 'Maybe he finally went over the edge and lost all the cool that was in him,' Robin thought to himself as he made his way through the alley and getting ready for any Stalker to come his way. "Okay, Robin, there will be some more of these bastards in this scene so get ready. I've hidden a special toy in this dump just for you. Find it and it may get your sorry ass back to your friends." Robin knew this was his only way out so what was there to lose?

"Oh how I wish I had a cold one right now." Robin started to run to a dark corner of the alley to hide but knocked over a trash can in the process causing a racket. "Who the fuck was that!" the Stalker screamed as he ran in the direction of Robin. As he rounded the corner, Robin threw a swift bone shattering hit to the Stalker's face stunning him then grabbing him around the neck and snapping it with a sickening crunch.

"Oh mannn that was good! Keep up the good work, Robin. Do a fucking favor for society and kill these dumbasses." Robin went through the rest of the alley until he found himself in a small apartment building with blood caked walls and wrapped up bodies hanging from the ceiling. One body had a knife stuck in its still bleeding gut and it made a small squeak as Robin removed the blade. He crept through the dimly lit building searching for whatever Slade wanted him to find and followed through while passing more rancid bodies and graffiti on the walls depicting written threats of violence. 'Gonna skin your hide!' 'Run you little shit!' 'Welcome to the motherfuckin' apocalypse!' Really colorful vocabulary.

Robin had finally gotten out of the hell house to find himself in a small lot with a large gravel mound with more dead bodies scattered on it. Amidst this was also a few trash cans, blood stains on the streets, another Stalker guarding a door, and a camera placed on the wall of the next building. Slade was watching. "Now get your ass moving. Kill the Stalker and continue on. You might even find that nice toy you need." Robin leaped to the shadows to plan his attack and with a simple knock lured the Stalker.

"It's him!" The Stalker started to head towards the spot to investigate the noise. "Nothin' here. Damn, watchin' too much of that Telletubbie shit on TV. Drains your fucking nerves." Robin snuck behind him and quickly grabbed him and started to repeatedly stab the Stalker in the gut. As the Stalker tried to scream out for help he started to gag on the blood that started to work its way up his throat and pour outta his mouth. When Robin finished up his hand were drenched in blood as well as everything else on the street he stood on. Robin nearly threw up at the horrible mess he made of the guy with his cut up guts hanging out for the world to see.

"Damn, Robin, you're making this look to easy. Give these guys some slack for Christ's sake." Robin saw the weapon the Stalker was holding and picked it up. "A bat. Time to take your game to new levels, my boy! Time to hit it outta the park!" Robin went into the building the Stalker was guarding and found himself in a room that reeked of rotten flesh. 'More bodies. Great just what I need' Robin thought to himself as he tried not to vomit all over the place. He finally escaped the smelly building into another lot with a large building in the middle of it that was really boarded up. 'Not gonna be going in there.' When Robin had entered the lot a Stalker had already passed him making him the position of a perfect kill. Robin tapped him on the back making the Stalker look back to see who it was only for Robin to smash the bat to his face killing him with a violent blow.

"Jeez, Robin. Keep this shit up and those boys are gonna be extinct. Keep it up, slasher star!" Robin made his way around the large building to find a doorway on a side building with a staircase leading up to a higher floor. As Robin made his way up the stairs he felt like something wasn't right. Like the feeling he got before the mission that dropped him into this shithole. Robin found himself in a dark room with no light to save him from anything that might jump out to beat him down.

Suddenly a Stalker jumped into the darkness and ran at Robin with a weird blunt weapon. "Time clip the Bird Boy's wings!" Robin couldn't see him but felt him as he took blows like crazy. Everything hurt as Robin blindly swung his bat only to miss and take in another wound. "Come on! That all you got? I'll snap your fucking head off you little bastard!" Another blow to his face nearly breaking his jaw.

"Look, Robin, if that last motivation didn't go so well with you, here's the new one: Kill or be someone's bitch! Now get up and fight him now!" Robin painfully got to his feet and and his best to find the Stalker while dealing with the pain that flooded through his body like fire ants. "Use your fucking head, kid! You don't need sight to kill this shitbag so use your goddamn senses or this will be the end of your movie. You die a horrible painful death. Kill him so we can get going with the film!" Robin knew Slade was right. He didn't need sight and began to hear for the prick. A footstep to his left and Robin swung the bat in that direction and hit the Stalker in the jaw shattering it. Robin then could hear his pain filled sobbing and moaning and swung the bat in that direction. 'Broke the bastard's leg' Robin thought as he heard the Stalker collapse to the ground but still let out a scream.

With the noise he needed, Robin headed in that direction and beat the Stalker with the bat until the sobs and screams stopped. Suddenly as if on cue, the lights came on and lit the room revealing the bloodied broken Stalker lying in a pool of gore. Robin could also see the wounds on himself as he fell to the ground with pain filling his body. "Way to go, Robin! You passed the test!" 'Test?' "You see I wanted to know if you were able to adapt to any problem to get to your goal so I set this up and see you passed."

"Test! I'm in fucking pain you sick bastard! How are you gonna get me to finish your film if you have your star nearly beaten to death you idiotic jackass!"

"Now, Robin. I put this into consideration and knew you'd take a few blows so I left a little aid by the area. Check the prick's pocket." Robin dragged his limp body to the corpse and searched the pocket to find a weird pill. "It's a little miracle drug I've been working on for years. It can cure you of any pain you've been feeling and you won't feel it for the next for hours. Go on and pop in a few." Robin knew there was no alternative in this hectic fight for survival. He knew Slade would never have poisoned it for it would ruin his whole revenge scheme and he knew Slade wouldn't ruin his own twisted fun. Robin ate at least three pills and as if by magic it worked in one second and much faster than the pain killers.

"There you feeling happy now? Now I see you have the toy." Robin looked at the mangled Stalker to see a crowbar in his hand and picked it from his cold dead hand. "Hmmmm. A crowbar. Think of what it could be used for. Breaking locks, tearing through flesh, cracking open the skulls of your enemies? Ah it all sounds sooo good. Anyway, you'll need it to escape this place. Now try and find the door with the lock and chain on it. That'll be your ticket to freedom." Robin got to his feet with the crowbar and headed out onto the street and went through a dark alleyway until he came upon a abandoned library and headed to the lower part of the entrance to the basement which was led there by a small flight a blood stained stairs. The door to the basement was chained shut with a sturdy lock. "Looks like that crowbar could come in handy but this isn't your exit. Make your way through the basement to an alleyway where you'll find your way back to your home."

Robin took the crowbar and slammed it into the lock and broke it allowing him a way into the basement. Robin passed through various rooms of the basement each with a horrible bloody mess in each. One room even had a guy whose gut was ripped open while maggots and other forms of shit crawled within the exposed organs and other crap. Robin was now in the final room with the doorway leading outside into the alleyway. 'Freedom.' "There's only one more Stalker guarding the alley but it shouldn't be too hard. Go on, Robin. Freedom's waiting." Robin rushed to the alley where he found the final Stalker facing away from Robin in an effort to keep an eye out for the Titan coming from the exit area.

'Just one last kill and I'm outta here' Robin happily thought to himself as he snuck behind the Stalker and plunged the pointed part of the crowbar in the Stalker's spine causing him to scream out in pain before Robin ripped it out. But the deed wasn't finished as the Stalker fell to his knees while coughing up blood and Robin finished the job by plunging the crowbar into the Stalker's skull causing a shattering sound of metal to bone. Robin stirred it around a bit making the sound of moist brains before yanking it out and causing bone, brain, and blood to spill out out over the concrete. Robin rushed over to the guarded area to find a locked gate which he quickly broke with the now wet crowbar and ran out the gate. 'Freedom!'

Before Robin rounded the next corner of the alley, a black van pulled up and out came the same SWAT guys that brought him here. They were the Undertakers, Slade's own personal bodyguards who were ready to pick up the precious cargo. One final Undertaker who looked much different than the rest emerged from the van as the rest got into position for Robin's capture. "Get ready, boys. He's coming," Slade said to the Undertakers through their own earpieces within their masks. "I want him brought to the next scene alive so try not to use any extreme force to get him there understand?"

"Of course, boss," the undertaker leader assured Slade. "We'll be gentle. Honest," he said crossing his fingers.

Robin rounded the next corner only to find a man in a SWAT suit with a gun pointing it to the Titan's face. "Shit!" AS Robin said this the other Undertakers snuck behind him and beat him to the ground. With Robin on the ground, the Undertakers proceeded to beat Robin in any part of the body they could find until the Titan's body went completely limp. They then picked up his body and brought him into the van while their leader ordered them to go to the next location for the film. The others confirmed this order with sick glee and the van took off into the night.

A silent ninja emerged from the darkness to scout the location of the last scene. He examined the dead bodies that had been so violently mutilated that the ninja smiled knowing he would have a challenge if the boy did not fuck up and die. "Kenji! Get back to your post! The time for your arrival hasn't arrived yet."

The ninja Kenji looked up into the camera that gazed upon him. "The boy has a killer instinct. I like that. I hope to meet him in battle. Unless you screw this up and he dies." As he said this, Kenji scraped the sword he had against the wall causing a loud scraping noise like nails to a chalkboard.

"Damn it, Kenji! Will you stop that fucking noise! Shit!" Kenji stopped the scraping. "Don't worry. You'll get your chance to get a take a hit at Robin but don't worry. I'm not gonna let him die just yet so keep your shit together. When the time comes. Now head back to the mansion. I have some problems I need you to work out so get your ass over here right now!"

"Yes, boss."

Well I hoped you liked this chapter. R&R and I'll bring the fourth chapter. See ya!


	4. Scene 4: A Clockwork Robin

Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it took so long to bring chapter 4 but I've been suffering from a bad case of writer's block on what to do with the next chapter. Anyway here's the latest chapter in the Titan Hunt. Hope you enjoy it!

Robin thought it was over. It's never over. The Titan Hunt continues on.

Scene 4: A Clockwork Robin

The next scene was almost ready and the star was almost there. In the distance, a desolate junkyard looked upon the empty horizon with its deranged occupants waiting. The new gang, or the Junkmen, were brandishing their makeshift weapons of agony eagerly awaiting their newest victim. As they moved about their turf they were greeted by a familiar voice. "Okay, guys, get ready," Slade announced to his sadistic hunters, "I want you to give our guest a good warm welcoming. Make him feel right at home!" The Junkmen laughed cruelly and got into position. They had all night.

The van arrived in an alley near the junkyard where Robin was thrown out by the Undertakers and they drove off leaving him in his latest hellhole. "Okay so I lied," Slade began his deranged reasoning, "but hey. You're having fun...right! Now there are some more of these assholes in the junkyard up ahead. Call themselves the Junkmen and they tend to have a habit to blend in with their environment so my only advice would be to watch your fucking back."

Robin couldn't believe it. He killed his way to what he thought was his freedom only to be thrown back to the twisted hunters that vied for his blood. "Damn it, Slade! You said that last scene was my last and I'd be free!"

"Listen, little Robbie Poo, we still need a lot more footage and we still have the entire night ahead of us so chill the fuck up and kill something! And I wouldn't shout too much if I were you because they might be near as we speak so arm yourself and entertain the masses." Robin suddenly heard rustling up ahead in the junkyard and grabbed a long rusty piece of metal that made a nice shiv.

He dove to the shadows made by the various dirty objects and looked onto the field for any Junkman to come his way. Robin tried to keep calm but thoughts kept flooding his mind and he hated it. What if he'd never escape? What if he'd die in this horrible place? He'd never see his friends again...Tears began to coat his eyes but he fought when suddenly out of nowhere a hunter jumped from the rubble and lunged for Robin while screaming like a fucking lunatic. "I'm gonna cut you so frickin' bad!"

Robin dove out of the way while trying to make any kind of hit on his opponent who to Robin's dismay was covered in makeshift metal armor that protected his body. Robin scrambled for protection as the Junkman swung his rusty blade as the Boy Wonder's face. That's when Robin saw an opening and thrust his shiv directly into the hunter's mouth and pierced right through his head splattering blood and skull matter all over the place. Robin, in stunned silence, quickly yanked the shiv from the hunter's head which then caused the body to fall to the stained earth. But as Robin attempted to move he heard the rest of the pack coming. "Hey! I think I heard something coming from over here! Hurry! Stick to the junk damn it!"

'Shit!' Robin thought as he ran for cover in an attempt to hide from these camo-wearing hunters. From a safe view he saw them gather around the dead corpse which altogether gave away his position. "Shit! Shit! Shit! This cocksucker's near! Look everywhere! Anyone of you guys fuck this up and you can consider yourself dead meat as we bring you to the Trashman to have your guts ripped out! Now move it!"

"Trashman?" Robin said unaware he was speaking out loud until Slade stepped in.

"He's there leader. A real degenerate if I ever knew one...I think you two would do nice in a little junkyard war but that'll be for the next scene...if you can survive this one that is. Heh heh heh heh heh!" His laugh sickened Robin and filled him with an anger he never felt before. "Now hurry up! You're wasting our precious time, star."

-Titan's Tower-

The Titans were worried. They hadn't see their comrade since their skirmish with those hooded punks in the alley. It was almost as if he had disappeared off the face of the planet. The Titans did all they could by trying to gather clues and anything to find their friend. That's when they decided to question the hoods they had arrested and try to get them to spill their guts. After much interrogation, the Stalkers cracked and gave the Titans their only clue: "You wanna find your dead as shit buddy you're gonna have to head to the old section of Jump City. Just follow the road of dead assholes and try not to have a big lunch before then!"

The Titans gathered whatever they needed and headed for the old abandoned part of the city unaware of the twisted horrors they would fall into.

Robin had to separate them, single them out and kill them one by one. He picked up a can and chucked it far causing a sound of metal clashing with metal. "Oh shit! That must be him! Quickly into the shadows!" As if by magic the Junkmen disappeared into the garbage which left Robin knowing this was going to be difficult. He slowly crept through the shadows of the junk trying to find a hunter to waste. Robin decided to stealthily creep up a dark mountain of trash to get a better look at his surroundings but as he did the Boy Wonder slipped on a radiator and fell to the bottom causing a lot of noise and badly cutting his leg on some metal.

Robin grabbed his leg in pain and as he struggled to get up he saw the Junkmen emerge from their world of shit to see their play thing. "Hey there he is!" Robin pulled himself up and began to quickly run as fast as he could through the junkyard all the while clutching his bleeding leg. "He's getting away! Kill the fucker!" The Junkmen dove to the trash and seemed to go invisible as Robin painstakingly tried to find a place to hide. He finally managed to hide himself behind some garbage that made a good hiding place and sat down. He was breathing heavily and sweating as he grasped his leg and tried to stop the pain. "Hey guys! Look! His blood! That little bastard's bleeding us a nice little trail!"

Robin was horrified as looked to the ground to see a red trail of blood that led to his hiding place! 'Fuck!' was all Robin could think as he scrambled to his feet and looked in all directions so as not to be caught by surprise. As Robin looked to his right he could see a Junkman creep out of the rubble and still looking for the Boy Wonder. 'This is my only chance' he thought to himself and crept behind the hunter and gently tapped him on his armored shoulder.

"Yeah who is..." As he turned around, Robin swung his shiv so it tore apart the Junkman's throat causing blood to spurt everywhere. He quickly grabbed the body and dragged it into the darkness and left a wave of blood leading to the hiding place. 'That should keep there attention there,' Robin thought to himself but stopped when he notice the hunter was wearing a headband. 'I'll use that for my leg wound!' He yanked it off the dead Junkman's head and took off to another hiding place in the junkyard.

"Jesus, Robin. You're making pussies outta these guys! I like it!" Slade was rambling on as Robin tied the band around his leg stopping the bleeding as well as cutting off some of the pain. "Now I would advise you to hurry up because well...I 'forgot' to mention that there is a gate out of this sorry shithole but the catch is that it's on a timer and if you don't get there in time it will lock you in here with your new friends."

Robin was horrified and frantically looked around for the gate. "Slade! You asshole! Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"Keep your goddamn mouth shut! Do you really wanna give away your location to these faggots? Anyway ya got five minutes left so you'd better move your ass and kill these shitheads before the gates close."

5:00

Robin ran to another part of the junkyard and looked around to see the last four Junkmen gathered around their fallen comrade. He had to get them alone and away from each other as far as possible. Soon the Boy Wonder thought up a plan and followed through by knocking on the junk next to him. The Junkmen looked to his direction and one of them ordered one of their own to search that location. The Junkman quickly ran to Robin spot only to find that he was gone. "What the fuck...?" Suddenly from the shadows above, Robin dropped down with his shiv and drove it straight down the hunter's spine causing him to scream out in pain before Robin finished by driving it forward and out his chest.

4:03

The other Junkmen heard their fellow hunter's cry and ran to his side. To draw their attention and lead them to their deaths, Robin ran out into the open and led the hunters in a chase of death. "Hey there's the dumb prick. Forget the strategy! Kill that cocksucking little bastard!" As they continued to chase him, Robin ran to a mound of trash and pulled it down crushing one of the Junkmen.

2:18

"I'll take him head on! You circle around and try to corner him!" The second hunter ran to another part of the junkyard while the first continued after Robin. This time he was gonna fight this one toe-to-toe and face the hunter and began striking in any exposed area of the Junkman's body. "Shit! Ahh! Why you son of a...AHH!" The Junkman was on the ground bleeding in agony. "Please no stop! I...I have a kid! Please let me live! Please!" The hunter reached into his armor and pulled out pictures...pictures of a little girl no older than six.

1:12

Robin didn't know what to do. He didn't wanna kill this man and leave that kid fatherless. He didn't wanna kill him. "Robin what the hell are you doing? Kill this motherfucker!" Slade was screaming into the ear piece.

"I...I can't," Robin whispered. "This guy has a kid..."

"Well the dumb fuck should've thought of her before enlisting in this little game now kill him or stay here to rot! Time's almost out, Boy Wonder, now finish this guy!" Robin didn't know what to do. 'I'm no killer...' but that thought put heavy emotions in him. 'I...am a killer...I've killed.' Robin was torn between his promise to hold up justice and the need to stay alive. 'What the hell am I gonna do?'

0:58

Robin knew he had no choice. He had to get out. Even if he left the Junkman alive he knew Slade would lock the gates anyway. He raised his shiv. "Wha...what the hell are you doing?" The hunter was in tears as Robin raised the shiv and began to stab him to death. "NO! NO! NO! STOP! PLEASE! AHHH!" He laid there...dead. Robin dropped to his knees in shock.

"That's my boy. Gave the bastard what he deserved. But don't worry, Robin. I'll take care of the girl. Maybe put her in my next film! Hahahahaha!" Robin snapped out of his shock and was filled with hate and rage. Hate for Slade.

"Slade! You bastard!"

0:35

"Now now, Robin, you'd better hurry. The time's almost up and you'd better hurry." Robin knew there was nothing else he could do and began to run to the gate. As he was almost there the other Junkman ran after him.

0:24

"Gonna skin ya alive Bird Boy!" Robin was almost there. He just wanted to get the hell outta there.

0:09

Freedom was close and Robin dashed to the gate.

0:06

0:04

0:03

0:02

Robin made it past the gate.

0:01

0:00

As the Junkman reached out his arm to grab Robin, the gate closed on his arm and 4,000 volts of electricity rushed through the hunter's body causing him to scream out in pain as he started to fry. Robin watched in horror as he saw the Junkman's skin start to smolder and start to burn black and crispy until the screaming stopped. "Well done, Robin. You chewed up those assholes like a pro. Now toddle to the next scene. We got a lot more ground to cover."

R&R everyone and I'll bring up chapter 5!


	5. Scene Five: Robin vs The Trashman

Thanks for the reviews and for sticking with me to read this story. Anyway without further ado, here's the fifth chapter in the Titan Hunt.

The Junkmen are the rulers of the Junkyard. In it they control what goes on and who lives and who dies...but not tonight.

Scene 5: Robin vs. The Trashman

"Well I think that all went well don't you think, Robin?" Robin was still pissed off at Slade for the incident in the last part of the Junkyard. 'I could have saved him. If it weren't for Slade and his goddamn snuff film he'd still be alive.' He was now heading into the next part of the junkyard where he would find a lot more of the Junkmen. "Oh cheer up, Robin my boy! Hey I got a surprise for you! You seemed a little blue so I managed to set up a match between you and their leader the Trashman himself! Isn't that great?"

Robin ducked behind a large mound of trash as a new breed of Junkman emerged from the garbage-ridden world they lived in. He wore a new type of outfit that looked like that of a samurai with one of those strange hats to top it off. The Junkman even had a deadly looking katana made up of the scrap metal littered around the dump. Suddenly he took out a walkie talkie and started talking to someone far off. "Hey! What the fuck is taking so long!" said the voice on the walkie talkie.

"Don't worry, boss. Slade said the runner would come to you soon enough. And if he didn't come willingly he said we could drag his ass to you." 'Damn you, Slade!' Robin thought to himself as he watched the Junkman walk around in circles as he talked to the Trashman.

"You better be damn sure you're right or I swear to god I'll tear your goddamn dick off and shove it far up your ungrateful ass!"

The Junkman was sweating buckets. "Uh...yeah don't worry, Mr. Trashman sir...he'll come. I'm sure of it." As the samurai Junkman turned off the walkie talkie he turned around only for Robin to swing his shiv across his face and cutting out his eyes. The Junkman was on his knees screaming and sobbing as Robin grabbed the metal hat off the Junkman's head and started to beat his head to a bloody pulp.

"Woo! You're getting me all flustered here, Robin, you really are! Woo!" Slade was praising his leading man as Robin yanked the katana from the Junkman's dead fingers. "So Robin here's your heads up for the next scene: the Junkmen you faced in the last scene were merely scouts and not that good. These samurai dickheads are the real deal as they have better armor, better weapons, and are overall smarter than you but I hope to see you tearing their limbs off. And on the smarter part, they have made specialized cameras with guns that will shoot you down on sight so I suggest sticking to the shadows.

"Don't worry though because the Trashman has given his men strict orders to not kill you but bring you to him. But I suggest you kill a few of these assholes before confronting the Trashman if you wanna leave this place." Robin slowly made him way around mounds of junk keeping special care not to get caught by the Junkmen's gun-cams. But as he walked about he noticed the place was completely abandoned.

"Slade, what the hell is this? There's no one here!"

"Oh...there is" As Slade said this, a samurai jumped behind Robin and shoved a needle into his neck. Robin soon began to fall into darkness with only the sound of Slade's evil laughter to greet him.

"Throw in the filthy shitbag!" Robin felt himself hit solid ground and was at once awake and staring at a large gathering of Junkmen as well as their leader the Trashman. The man was terrifying to look at with his entire body covered in black plastic bags with large blood covered knives at the ends of his knuckles. His sick grin revealed teeth as sharp and jagged as broken razor blades and flies buzzing around him to top it off. "Before we begin with the slaughter of this worthless pig we must make the honorary sacrifice!"

The crowd roared with joy and the need to see blood and guts spilled all over the place filled the air and made Robin sick to his stomach. But from the crowd he could see four of the samurai Junkmen bring out a man whose hands were tied and face was covered with cuts and bruises. The man tried desperately to escape but his captors made sure he wouldn't and forced him onto a stake where he was shackled. "Let the blood of this disgrace to humanity be spilled before our battlefield!" the Trashman roared over the noisy crowd with a hint of sadism in his voice.

From the crowd a Junkman armed with a rusty dulled katana made his way to the struggling victim and raised it for all to see. And with a swift blow he thrust the blade into the man's throat but being dull the blade hadn't cut his head off but instead left a gaping bloody hole in his neck. The was screaming and crying with blood pouring out of both his mouth and throat until one final swipe tore the head clean from his body allowing a gush of gore to spill all over the place.

"Yes! YES! Now quickly pour the blood all over me. Now you spineless fucks! Now pour it!" The four Junkmen quickly gathered handfuls of blood from the man headless body and Robin watched with disgust as they doused their twisted leader in the dark fluids. "Oh yes! Yes it feels sooo goood! Hahaha! Now time for the Birdboy's death at my hands! Any last words you little bastard?"

After all Robin had gone through he wanted to end this all even if it meant killing that sadistic bastard. In fact, Robin felt ill as he realized he _wanted _to kill the Junkmen leader. 'What am I becoming?' "Yeah...I'm gonna put you through the same amount of pain you made your victims feel, you sick son of a bitch!"

"Ooooh," the Trashman roared with anticipation, "we got a live one this time! Alright then come at me if you're so brave, hero! Aw fuck it! I'll start first!" The large psycho with the knives jumped into the crudely made arena and dashed at Robin swinging wildly all the way. Robin dodged the madman's swipes constantly until he noticed that he still had the katana clutched in his hands. 'Good. Now at least I can fight this guy.' "What the matter, little boy! Is the big bad Trashman too much for you!"

Robin dived out of one swipe and swung the katana at the Trashman's side hitting its mark. "Arrgh! Errr! What the fuck!" The Trashman gripped his side momentarily and then proceeded to once again rush at the Boy Wonder with knives going in all directions. "Errrrarggg! I'm gonna tear your guts out and decorate my bed with 'em!" As he rushed at the Titan, Robin quickly thought of a painful way to end this match of the macabre. As the Trashman swung his knife, Robin dodged but grabbed the maniac's arm and quickly snapped it causing the Trashman to scream in agonizing pain. "Ahhhh! AHHHHHHH!"

And with the useless arm he wrapped it behind the Trashman's head and shoved the blade through the back of his wrapped head and out his mouth. The Trashman went limp and fell dead to the ground. It was over. The Junkman leader was killed. The crowd grew silent but then went into a berserk uproar and all of the Junkman dashed at Robin and he steadied his katana waiting for the violent onslaught.

-Broken Down Jump City-

The Titans had taken the advice of the arrested hood and went to the abandoned part of the city to discover a gruesome sight. Everywhere they went they found mutilated bodies of gang members strewn all over the place and it sickened them. And as they examined each grisly scene they wondered who would be capable of such brutality and slaughter. The dark member of the Titans Raven had picked up traces that Robin had indeed been there but was questioning whether or not he was responsible for these awful deaths.

But as they searched, Beastboy found a piece of large paper in the pocket of one of the dead gang members. "SLADE VIDEO PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS," he read aloud so all the Titans could hear it, "THE ROBIN PROJECT. COME AND WATCH AS EVERYONE'S FAVORITE TITAN FIGHTS FOR HIS LIFE AS THE INSANE LUNATICS OF JUMP CITY HUNT HIM DOWN IN A BRUTAL GAME OF CAT AND MOUSE. COME AND SEE THIS BRUTAL BLOOD SPORT COMING SOON!"

The Teen Titans finally knew what they were up against but they prayed that they weren't too late.

Robin was in the Undertaker van covered in blood as they were heading to the next location of the film. What had happened not too long ago would stay in his mind for the rest of his life. The Junkmen had tried to kill him all at once and he was hacking and slashing as many of them as he could to escape but it was too much. When out of nowhere the Undertakers had arrived and began blowing apart the Junkmen with rains of bullets that cut through them like butter. The whole massacre had haunted Robin as the Undertakers dragged him into their van and they sped off.

The guard across him handed him a towel. "Wipe yourself off! Slade says he wants you to look good for the next scene so hurry up before I make you." Robin slowly began to clean the still wet blood off of his body.

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm already working on the next one. R&R and see ya next time.


	6. Scene Six: Colors of the Robin

Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now while you read this I'll work on the next chapter. Enjoy!

The White Ones are a vicious band of white supremacists who have taken sweet delight in the hunt by passing brutal punishment to those of other cultures. Tonight, they'll feel the pain their victims have felt.

Scene Six: Colors of the Robin

The old Jump City high school stood large in the distance. That was the next location. It once housed great minds and students with potential but now was only inhabited by a violent gang of Neo Nazi who were hired by Slade. They were gathered in the auditorium awaiting instructions by Slade's right-hand man Kenji who quietly made his way to the microphone to quiet the loud and noisy crowd. "Everyone, I require your attention." All went silent say for a few drunk belches and mad giggling. "That bastard is out there. It is your civic duty to find him and shred him."

Everyone once again started to make noise and Kenji once again started his speech. "He may look white may look like one of you. But what he won't tell you is that he has a mexican ancestry. You are going to go out there and make him bleed his tainted blood." Kenji was nervous a bit. He didn't know how patient they were going to be with him since he too wasn't of their origin. "Now move it!"

The van drove up to the front of the school and screeched to a halt. There the Undertakers proceeded to once again throw Robin to the ground and drive off. "Okay so I lied in the last scene. But hey at least you got a chance to put that bastard to death huh?" Robin got to his feet still caked a bit with dried blood. "Okay so here's your next scene, Robin: the high school has been taken over by a bunch of Southern fuck white supremacists who call themselves the White Ones. Now there's a slight little problem I will point out. A henchman of mine has been spreading awful rumors about you and they're pretty pissed off."

Robin slid in through the front door and quietly shut it behind him and crept down the hall. "So tell me, my boy. How many more will you kill to get back home?" On the ground Robin picked up a pair of scissors and continued his way through the hall looking into each classroom as he went. One classroom had a man whose head seemed to have been bashed in and was smacked into the now red white board. Suddenly Robin heard movement from down the hall and dodged into the first open room he could find.

"Time to go find that inbred monkey!" Robin had the door closed except for a crack so he could get a good look at his new foe. This man was bald with a few tattoos n his head and wore a black wife beater with blue jeans. His arms too had tattoos each with a racists message displaying white power. 'Shit. Slade wasn't kidding.' The hunter was armed with a metal bat that had a red sticker attached displaying the numbers 666. "Come on out and take your medicine like a good bitch, you ungrateful monstrosity!"

As his foot passed the door, Robin reached to the back of the hunter's foot with the scissors and cut open the back of the hunter's ankle causing him to collapse to the floor painfully. As he was helpless on the floor gripping his bleeding wound, Robin rushed out and began to violently stab the hunter in the gut. After the body stopped struggling against the stabs, Robin threw the scissors to the side and armed himself with the man's bat. "So what exactly did your little friend tell them?" Robin said aloud hoping Slade would hear him.

"Trust me. You don't wanna know. Now go cut up a few more of these chumps. The people demand gore. They want gore and you're gonna give 'em gore! Now move it!" To make sure no one got suspicious, Robin dragged the body into the room and closed the door and continued down the hall. Suddenly the intercom screeched to a start and almost made Robin jump. The following message motivated Robin to find a way out of this nuthouse and leave for good.

"Attention I say attention! Yeah hah that's right! We knows you're here, you worthless half-breed!" 'Half-breed? Slade you're gonna pay for this once I get out.' "When we find you we're gonna make you suffer as much as the others dickheads we cut up. So you'd better fucking run, you little monster! Run and hide! We're gonna find ya! Hahaha!" The intercom went dead and Robin was once again creeping about.

Robin heard whistling in the bathroom and slowly opened the door and snuck to see the source of the noise. There stood a Whitie pissing into a urinal completely oblivious to Robin's presence. As he finished up, Robin readied his bat and swung it hard against the hunter's skull causing blood to splatter everywhere. "Wow. You're really doin' it for me. I haven't been this turned on since...well let's not go that far," Slade said admiring Robin bloody handy work. "Now you'd better hurry up. Someone tipped three of them off that'd you'd be in this bathroom. Better hide."

Robin looked around desperately looking for a hiding place as he heard the barrage of footsteps against the hall carpet. 'No time to move the body. Have to...I got it!' Robin rushed into one of the stalls and locked it and stood up on the toilet seat. The door blew open to reveal the small group of hunters gathered in the bathroom all staring at the body. Robin watched their movements from a small crack in the stall door. "Dumb chickenshit! Didn't even watch his back! Got piss all over the place! Find that filthy half-breed and skin him alive!"

Two of them went out the doors while one remained and began to bang the stall doors open. When he reached the final one, Robin smashed the bat into the hunter's crotch causing him to fall to the ground with only a small squeak to come from his mouth. He looked up only to see the bat come down on his head and splatter it. "Nice one, Robin! Keep up the good work and we might make a series for you." Robin crept out the doors and once again back into the hall to try and track down the other Whities.

"Okay so here's your new goal: try and make your way to the P.E. grounds where you'll find your exit outta this place. Of course you have to butcher more of these assholes before you can leave so have fun!" Robin snuck down the hall and found a map taped to the wall and snatched it into his hands. 'Go north, turn left, south, right, north. Got it.' He slipped it into his pocket and saw a hunter standing in the middle of the hall.

"Gonna show ya, pa. Just wait and see I'm gonna show ya." Robin slowly crept behind the hunter and readied his bat. "You never showed me nothing but a strap and a fist, did ya pa?" Robin quickly wrapped the bat around the hunter's neck and began to choke him into submission. When he fell unconscious, Robin took the bat from his neck and readied into a swinging position and swung it into the hunter causing bloody chunks of his head to fly all over the place.

"I've seen some nasty bastards in my time, but YOU are a natural born." Robin continued to follow the map's directions and led him closer to the playing grounds. "Hey, Robin, listen up! I've hidden a real badass weapon in room 204. If you can find it it can really even the odds with these guys." Robin looked to his map but grew very irritated because he saw that it would lead him very far from his destination. 'But if it's true that it'll beat these guys I'd might as well look.'

It was on the second floor and he had to get to the stairs. After the long trip to the stairs and dodging groups of Whities, he made it to the room. He opened the door to find a dark room with a single object in the middle. Upon picking it up, Robin discovered it was a nailgun. Suddenly the lights sprung to life and the door shut and Robin saw that he was surrounded by four Whities. "Uh oh. Sorry, Robin, but I thought you had better get the feel of your new weapon. So what're you gonna do? Run or take 'em all on?"

"Only one kind of justice for your kind! Break this prick!" They all ran at him and began to beat him with their fists in a savage frenzy. "You're all mouth aren't ya, asshole! He can't even fire his gun!" Robin ran to a corner of the room, aimed for their heads, and fired. Each hunter fell dead as large rusty nails entered their skulls and gouged their brains. Robin fell back against the wall and looked at the death he had wrought.

"This is some of the best snuff I've seen! Now head to the exit. The beers are on me." Robin knew what that meant. More hunters lined up for the slaughter. Robin sped through the halls dealing death to any hunter stupid enough to get in his way. The total body count went up to seven when Robin finally made it to the gate. "Good boy. I thought you could use some exercise so the Whities and I arranged a special P.E. game for you and your cheery hunters. It's called 'Hunt the Bird.' Better start running."

Thank you for reading my latest chapter. I would like to announce that many of you may know that Teen Titans has been cancelled as of January 16, 2006. As I have known, may fans were really bummed out when this happened so I'm going to do my best and finish this story for the fans of the show and of this story. I'm going to get to work on chapter 7 so R&R and I'll se ya next time.


	7. Scene Seven: Hunt the Bird

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'll keep this short and leave you to read the next chapter in the gruesome Titan Hunt!

Robin can finally leave the school. But the only thing standing between him and freedom is the vicious White Ones. Be wary.This one isn't for the faint of heart.

Scene Seven: Hunt the Bird

Robin stood before the high school grounds. It was dark and wretched with no sign of life anywhere in sight. "These Whities are boring me. Dumb-assed supremacist bastards always blaming each other for their screw ups. Butcher 'em, Robin! Hack 'em up, beat 'em down, and choke the fucking life outta them!" He slowly crept down the stone steps and onto the black and ducked behind a trash can.

A hunter came along armed with a knife and was scouting the area intent on finding their latest runner. "I can't wait to see Lucy-May's face when I tell her how I shredded the worthless half-breed." Robin took careful aim and fired one nail which split into the skull of the White One gang member. Robin jumped to his feet and dragged the body to a hiding spot.

"Mr. Boy Wonder! It is a pleasure to be working with such talent! Now make your way to the tracks. It's about time you stretched those puny legs of yours." Robin continued down the blacktop all the while checking his ammunition. 'Damn! Seven nails left. Better make these count.' The Titan soon found himself in rows of volleyball nets that obscured his vision leaving him vulnerable to any attack.

"See, pa! I said I'd find his scrawny ass first!" A hunter ran through the nets firing a nail gun of his own.

"Mr. Boy Wonder, you've just achieved new levels of ineptitude," Slade said upon seeing that Robin had been discovered and was on the run. "You're supposed to be picking them off, not fighting out in a mass brawl! Kill this fuck before the others come." Robin dodged nails while trying his best to get a good aim and fired off two shots. One went into the hunter's gun hand and the other went into his groin causing him to collapse dead from shock.

Robin ran over to the bleeding corpse and began taking nails when he heard more of them in the distance. "That you, you filthy inbred! Sounds like our monkey!" Robin ran through the nets trying to get away before the others came to the scene. From far away, Robin could see the tracks but standing in front was a broken down shack with an overweight hunter guarding the entrance.

"Careful. There's a bigot guarding the tracks. If he sees you, he'll call his sick buddies to play with your corpse. Better find a way to kill him." 'You gotta be kidding me. All I need to do is shoot him in the head...' the thought trailed away when he saw that the bigot was wearing a protective hockey mask. 'Fuck! If I shoot him anywhere else he'll still live and go get help.' An idea quickly came as he scooped a soda can off the ground.

He chucked the can as far as he could away from the shack causing a noise to fill the air. "Your salvation approaches and your impurity will be cleansed by the lord, boy!" Robin snuck behind the hunter as he searched the area and armed his bat. And with two solid swings, the bat smashed the hunter's head once but finished him on the seconds causing blood to spurt all over the ground.

"Good, Robin. Now make your way to the grounds and your horrible ordeal over here will finally be over with." Robin walked by the decrepit shack to only find more dead bodies of the previous victims and Robin was filled with a slight fear. The tracks were out in the open and spanned a possible three miles and Robin was calming himself and assuring that this was finally over. There would be no such thing as Robin spotted over twenty white bobbing heads in the distance.

'Hockey masks...' They were all running with weapons all trained and intent on killing him. Robin began to run down the tracks as fast as he could to escape the upcoming onslaught. "Dammit, Slade!"

"Hey I said you'd get your exercise. Your new goal: Kill these guys and you're outta here. And while you plan out how you're gonna do that I suggest you start running. Hunt the monkey, boys." Sweat ran down his face as he sped away from the hunters who were actually gaining on him. Soon Robin saw a baseball diamond and knew how he would kill them. He ran to the middle to get extra room and raised his nail gun and began to fire nails at the approaching mob.

He fired and fired watching the hunters go down in red and crimson and when he ran out of nails he turned to his bat and began to beat his way through the remaining hunters. Skulls split open, bones cracked, blood spilled everywhere as Robin entered the fury that he had only gone into on special occasions. Occasions when Slade had him by the balls. The Boy Wonder felt invincible as the hunters attempted to flee only for Robin to chase them down and butcher them.

Seven minutes later Robin had finally returned to his senses and stopped beating the life out of the final hunter. All around him the ground was pure red. No other color but red everywhere. And the bodies. The battered broken bodies that were piled everywhere made Robin want to retch. He felt like mass murderer and he hated it. "You're piling up those bodies like it was Judgment Day! Now go to the parking lot. Time to get to the next scene now hurry! Your ride is waiting."

Robin had walked past the carnage and found his way to the lot where he once again found the Undertakers waiting for his arrival. "You just won't fucking die will you?" They removed his weapons, shoved him into the van, and took off to the next scene.

Thanks for reading the chapter. As you all know the official Titan Hunt site is up so check it out. It's pretty interesting. So R&R and the next chapter will be up.


	8. Scene Eight: Inner Child

Sorry for the for the long delay but I've had to go through a lot of shit such as school work and other stuff and hadn't gotten around to continuing the story. Anyway here's the next chapter in the Titan Hunt. Hope you enjoy it.

Deranged, psychotic, and overall disturbing, the Orphan Takers are a twisted group of child abductors who have taken refuge in the Jump City orphanage. Their presence is enough to cause enough fear to drive someone over the edge but there will be one to brave the depraved.

Scene Eight: Inner Child

Even Kenji was scared of these maniacs so he played it smart and used the intercom in the orphanage. They wandered the dark halls muttering lullabies and looking for potential victims as they clutched revolvers and sawn-off shotguns. "Attention all Orphan Takers. The time has come to take out that annoying rat assed prick once and for all. Now fucking move!" They all squealed with twisted joy as they looked forward to meeting their new "friend."

"Well, Robin, we're almost done. I thought I'd set you up in a place you're all too familiar with." Robin had been dropped off in the location for the next scene and looked up in horror at the sign. "That's right, Robin. I dug up some dirt on you and discovered you went to this very orphanage after your parents were murdered. Real fucking tragedy that must have been huh?"

Painful memories filled Robin as he looked upon the Jump City Orphanage. The very place he was sent after his parents were murdered at the big top. Gun shots and blood everywhere. But what scared him the most was the fact that Slade knew about the whole ordeal. 'Could he know who I am!' He limped his way through the door and moved silently down the hall. "By the way, these guys are packing heat so you might wanna find a gun for yourself."

Robin made his way to the dark and dirty kitchen searching in every drawer and container for a weapon. In the fridge he found a couple of painkiller bottles and he soon found a revolver in a cupboard. The very feel of the gun made Robin sick to his stomach but he knew he had no choice. "Little boy. Little boy. Where are you?" Robin jerked his head in the direction of the hall to see a dark looming shadow approaching. "It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you."

Robin ducked behind the side of the fridge out of sight as a large man in a bunny suit crept into the kitchen gun in hand. "Come on you little shit! Come out for fuck's sake! I'm sorry I'm sorry. Daddy didn't mean to yell." The bunny man came closer and Robin could feel his putrid breath against his face. The bunny man took the decrepit table and chucked it against the wall. "Come on!" The Boy Wonder jumped out from his hiding place and shot the Orphan Taker between the eyes causing blood and brain to splatter against the walls.

"Oh my god, I've had an accident! I'm serious man, you've brought me off! Now make your way through the orphanage and bring us some good footage." Robin went down the hall looking into dark rooms as he went. 'Why this place. Why this goddamn place!' When passing the nursery, Robin heard weird rambling and snuck to the door to view a chilling sight. All around the room were the bodies of dead babies hanging from the ceiling with the help of barb wire while an insane gang member talked to them as if they were alive.

"It's okay my little dumplings. Daddy will always be here to take care of you all. Yes he will. Yes he fucking will!" Robin sought to just sneak past the hunter and avoid any bullets but it wouldn't be so when he accidently stepped on a dead baby on the floor causing a sickening crunching noise. "What the fuck? Hey guys! The boy's here!" Bullets whizzed past Robin as he ducked for cover in the nursery and matters became worse as five more hunters entered.

"Okay, Robin, it's time to hone in on your shooting skills so take out these pussies and get going. But be warned young star: you only have so much ammo. Heh heh heh!" Gun blasts roared through the building as the hunters desperately tried to kill their prey. When the hunters run out Robin jumped from his hiding place to fire off a few shots that sometimes landed in the hunters' chests. 'Fuck! Ten bullets left! Gotta kill these guys quick!' Robin took aim to one hunter's bleeding chest and fired a killing blow. 'Yes!'

"Come on out. If you stop shooting we'll give you this nice bag of candy." Some bullets pierced Robin's hiding spot as the hunters became even angrier with their runner. "Goddamn it you worthless bag of shit don't make me get the belt!" Robin fired two more shots that landed in two hunters' heads. 'Three more and seven bullets left. Everything is going...' A bullet broke through and hit Robin's shoulder causing pain to surge through his body. "That'll learn you! Continue the punishment of this child!"

Robin popped in a few painkillers and continued firing killing two more hunters. 'One hunter and one last bullet. Gotta make this one count!' Robin jumped from his hiding place and fired his last bullet which landed in the hunter's eye socket. "Way to go, Robin! You're ridding the world of dickless assholes! Now I've hidden something useful in the attic so you'd better find it. I could get you outta this hellhole faster." Robin went to each bullet riddled corpse and stole the ammo they left behind.

He then crept down the hall past more rooms that sent bad memories flooding through him. Suddenly Robin dropped to his knees and began to sob. He just couldn't take the terrible emotions he was feeling. He was thinking of his parents' death and how even he could die in that horrible place. "Robin get up! What the fuck are you doing! Hey listen, kid, if you don't wanna play anymore I can just tell them where you are! Now get up!" Robin slowly rose up wiping tears from his eyes. "Listen I don't know what kind of bullshit crap is going through your thick skull but I don't give a rat's ass! I want torrents of gore, Robin. Torrents! Now get out there and kill those guys!"

Robin continued until he found himself in the play room where two Orphan Takers were wrapping a fresh corpse in plastic wrap. "Stupid Billy always playing in the fucking mud now we have to clean him up." Robin rushed gun blazing leaving both hunters with bleeding holes in their heads. He found the stairs and slowly crept as to keep the squeaking wood from making a noise. The attic was dark with no way of finding anything so Robin began to slowly search the area.

He soon found a large wooden box that he opened to find a sawn off shotgun. 'Well I've got the tool but how to I get out of...' A echo of insane giggling filled the attic sending a chill down Robin's spine. "Come out little boy. It's time to play hide and seek hahahaha!" Robin ducked behind a large box and began to scan the room for the origin of the talking. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you!" A blast of a gun roared through the air as the bullets ripped through the box making Robin duck for another hiding place.

"Come on, Robin, get with the program. You can't give this guy an inch." Robin finally spotted the hunter who also brandished a sawn off shotgun and was once again firing in other directions. Robin ran from his hiding and before the hunter could respond Robin had fired and completely blew the head off the hunter's body. Robin gagged as bits of bone and sinew splattered against his shirt and the headless body fell to the ground making a growing pool of gore. "Honestly, Robin, by killing these guys you're doing them a favor! Now with your new toy get to the playground. Your ride will be waiting."

Robin made his way from the attic back into the hall where he found the door to the exit. 'Finally I'm outta this place.' But that idea would be shattered too as he saw ten hunters in the distance all waiting with revolvers and sawn off shotguns. "Well, Robin, I decided before you leave your special place that you should have a little reunion with the Orphan Takers of this orphanage. They've all been dying to bid you farewell." The Boy Wonder ran for cover as a hail of bullets flooded the playground blowing away everything in sight.

Robin ducked behind some stone stairs and used it for cover as he returned the fire killing one of the hunters. "Step it up a little. Give me some rage for Christ's sake!" Every time the hunter's would have to reload that's when Robin would fire again killing more hunters as this continued. After a long winding battle, Robin had won leaving bloodied bodies all over the yard. But as he began to walk towards where the street was, an Undertaker soldier snuck up from behind and knocked Robin out with the butt of his gun. From there they hoisted his limp body into the van and drove off.

Once again I'm sorry for the delay but I hop you like this chapter. Don't worry. It gets better. So R&R and I'll get to work on the next chapter.


	9. Scene Nine: House of my Insanity

Thanks for sticking with me even after that long ass delay. Anyway here's the latest chapter which will perhaps be the most gruesome. I hope you enjoy the latest blood bath in the Titan Hunt.

The Blank Canvas gang is just as their name says. They are completely insane and live in the Jump City mental asylum for the criminally insane. But the asylum also houses one of Slade's most violent soldier: a twisted torture master by the name of Danny.

Scene Nine: House of my Insanity

Robin woke up but couldn't move his arms. "Wha...what!" He found himself in a straight jacket in a small cell. "Slade! Slade! What the hell is going on!" Suddenly, the door opened revealing a tall man with thick black hair and a striped black and white sweater. He wore a sadistic grin as he leaned towards the captured Robin. "Who the fuck are you! Are you working with Slade!"

The man just giggled. "Oh Robin Robin Robin. Don't you know the best way to begin to know someone is by asking for their name?" Robin struggled against his straight jacket but to no use. "My name's Danny and Slade's sent me to you on a very important mission. I'm here to torture you, Robin. Slade demanded blood so he decided what the hell. A star's gotta have some painful moments in the movies right?"

Danny pulled out a blackjack and began tapping in into the palm of his other hand. "Listen here, Danny or whatever the hell you are! You'd better keep away or I'll..." He was cut short as Danny slammed the weapon into the side of Robin's head. Robin twitched on the ground feeling cracked teeth and fresh blood flood his mouth. "Fuck! What the..."

"I told you, you stupid little shit. I'm gonna torture you and there's nothing that will fucking help you get outta it. Not Slade. Not your retarded little friends. No one!" With each word Danny smacked Robin around with the blackjack causing pain to flood through his bound body. "Oh I've done a number on a lot of people but I'm gonna have fun with you." Danny gave him one lack smack across the face and threw the weapon to the side.

Robin could feel his face begin to go numb as he saw Danny pull out another tool a cruelty. "You like knives, Robin? I hear from Slade you've gotten quite the skills when snuffing those worthless hunters. Ever wonder how it felt to them when they went through their final moments? I think we need to experiment." Robin fidgeted into a corner as Danny brought the knife to Robin's leg and slowly sank it in.

Robin screamed in agony as it pierced his flesh and was grinding into the bone. "Yes. Yes! That's what I wanna hear. Scream you little bastard. SCREAM!" Danny yanked the knife out causing a gush of blood to stream out then moved to his face. "Now it's time for the facial. This will only hurt a lot. Trust me." Robin scrambled away trying to escape his tormentor but only to have the psycho standing over him with the blood stained knife." He could feel it pressed against the skin of his cheek as Danny made a small cut.

The intercom blared throughout the building interrupting Danny's little session. "Danny! Get over to the East Wing! We got some inmate trouble!" Slade's voice was loud and clear as he saw Danny move away from him and look at the intercom angrily.

"Ah dammit, Slade. Can't you get Kenji to do it? I'm kinda busy here."

"Kenji's busy in the outskirts of town. Get your punk ass over there now!" Danny growled angrily then dropped the knife.

"Well kiddo. Look's like you're done for the moment. But don't worry. I'll be back." With a sick smile, Danny left the room and closed the door. Robin saw the knife and lunged to it rubbing his jacket against the blade. 'Come on! Come on! Almost there!' The fabric began to tear and Robin could feel that his arms were almost free. "Okay, Slade, the trouble has been taken care of." Robin could hear Danny outside somewhere beyond the door so he quickly ripped himself from the jacket and grabbed the knife.

The door opened and a surprised looking Danny entered the cell. "What the fuck? How did you...?" Robin lunged at Danny and stabbed him in the gut causing him to fall to the floor. "Fuck...fuck...you got me, kid. I'm dying..." Robin watched as blood poured out of the wound and Danny began to go limp. "I'll see you in hell, you..." Dead. Robin stumbled out of the cell and slammed the door shut.

"Well well well. I see you've met my good friend Danny. Too bad you killed him so fucking quickly! Ah to hell with it. Here's your new scene: a bunch of lunatics known as the Blank Canvas gang have taken over the asylum and you are the only one who can take these crazies out and take back the asylum. And between you and me there's a special ending for you once you have killed those crazy bastards."

'My freedom. I can finally get outta this place and get away from Slade!' Robin made his way through the hall eager to get away from the cooing sound that the fans were making. Robin grabbed some wire that was on the ground and spotted his newest enemy. He ducked into an empty cell as a crazy looking man in a pink blood stained dress walked past while brandishing a meat cleaver. "Going out, getting drunk, fucking whores, neglecting his family."

Robin got behind the hunter and wrapped the wire around his throat causing him to start gagging violently. The hunter struggled to get free but Robin pulled it tighter and tighter until finally the hunter's body went limp. Robin threw the corpse to the scratched up ground and pried the cleaver from the hands of the dead hunter. Robin dashed out the exit door to find himself in an open area with guard towers looming over the dark building.

There were three hunters in the yard each had cleavers in hand except for one who gripped a revolver. Robin dashed into the shadows and hit the wall with his cleaver to attract a nearby hunter. "You better not have brought that slut back here! Barry? Barry!" The hunter made his way to the hiding place where Robin snuck behind ready to deliver the killing blow. "Honey, I know you're here someplace...girls go back up to bed and don't you dare come back down until I've dealt with your father!" Robin grabbed the hunter by the hair and slammed the blade in the lower spine causing the hunter to drop to his knees in pain. Robin then proceeded to hack into the hunter's neck causing blood to spurt everywhere until the head completely snapped off.

Robin shuddered as he picked up the head that stared blankly into nothing. 'It could be useful...I guess...uhhh god.' He then chucked the head into the yard where a hunter turned to see the hunter's bloody noggin. "Filthy slut! I know you can hear me, you filthy slut!" The hunter began patrolling the area looking for the source of the death but soon grew bored of the search. "Kids, your daddy's finally come home. He must have finished fucking that whore!" As the hunter turned, Robin ran out dishing out a large chop to the head of the hunter.

Suddenly gun shots ringed through the air and a bullet whizzed past Robin's head. "Peekaboo! I see YOU!" The hunter with the gun had spotted Robin and was firing away with Robin on the run. But as he fled the bullets, Robin grabbed the decapitated head and chucked it at the hunter knocking the gun out of his hands. The hunter looked up in total shock while Robin took the opportunity to run up and start hacking into him. 'God...damn it all...' The hunter had nearly been chopped to pieces with massive cuts lining his body and blood was sprayed all over the place.

"Damn crazies could have done with your brand of therapy years ago. Now make your way into the workshop of the asylum where you will find your exit outta this place." Robin took the gun and ran into the nearest door that lead into a hall that was lined with cells. "Oh, Robin, the audience wants to know if you can survive against a wave of crazies in an enclosed space." The door shut and locked behind Robin and the cells began to slam open. "You'd better give them their answer."

"Dammit, Slade!" Laughing roared through the air and a band of nuts began to flood the hall and dash towards the unwitting runner. "Okay, you crazy sons of bitches! Come get it!" Robin fired making each shot hit their mark causing hunters to drop dead by the second. "Come and fucking take it!" When Robin ran out of ammo he threw the gun to the side and dashed it with his bloody cleaver and began to hack away. Robin felt punches and cuts land on his body but he didn't care and continued his violent rampage into the mouth of madness.

"That's it, Robin! Don't let a single nut job back on the streets! Better take some more of those happy pills. We left them with you when the Undertakers dragged you here." Robin quickly grabbed some painkillers and swallowed them quickly and ran to the end of the hall where a sign that read WORKSHOP blared into view.

-Jump City High School-

The Titans had seen carnage in their time but none as bad as this. They had been to the junkyard where they found the mangled bodies of a gang of junk people and now found themselves in Jump City High where the bloodied white supremacists littered the now blood stained halls. The Titans knew that in order to save their friend from certain death they'd have to find Slade but they hadn't gotten any clues as to his location.

Suddenly a strange black van roared past the school. It bared the title SLADE VIDEO PRODUCTIONS on the side. The Titans had found their lead and stealthily followed the van to their desired objective.

-The Asylum Workshop-

Robin had made it to the workshop after fighting through a wing full of psycho killers and had even obtained a shotgun in the process. As Robin entered the room, five hunters with shotguns entered the room as well as..."Danny! You're...you're supposed to be dead!" Danny too had entered the room while clutching his own shotgun. An evil sick grin spread across his pale face.

"You miss me, Robin? Well it turns out it takes more than one stab to the gut to kill a guy." Danny looked down to the blood stained part of his sweater where Robin had stabbed him earlier. "Heh heh! Looks like this is where we part ways."

The doors shut and locked and the hunters began to come closer. "Well what can I say, Robin? You were a good leading man. The audience will love you. Every movie has its ending and this is yours."

"DAMN YOU, SLADE!"

"Goodbye, Robin. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Robin threw his ear piece to the ground and stamped it with a deep hatred for everything Robin had been put through. Slade had betrayed him and now he was gonna die. 'Not if I can help it.' Robin ducked behind a pillar as the hunters fired their guns. Robin repeated strategies he used before and fired back killing two hunters.

"Dammit! He's making pussies outta you guys! Kill him NOWWWW!" Danny was losing patience as Robin continued to humiliate them by killing more hunters. "Fuck! Come on you guys! Shit! Shit! I'm the one with the fucking keys outta this place!" The hunters were finally dead and all that was left was Danny who was dashing out of the room and into a small hall that led to the outside. "Come on, kid! Can't you take a joke!"

Robin ran after him with blind fury until he saw his victim dashing down the hall. "Shit! Shit! Shit..." BAM! The shells landed directly into Danny back causing him to the floor in a large pool of blood.

"Now who's the dead man, motherfucker?" Robin searched the body until he found some keys and then ran outside to where a large gate was. "Yes! You see this, Slade? You've lost your star and your film! Try and catch me now!" Robin unlocked the gates and escaped the asylum.

Kenji was passing by the old mill in the broken part of Jump City when a familiar voice blared in his ear. "Kenji! Robin's slipped his leash! Bring him to heel!" The ninja nodded and dashed off into the night.

Danny dragged himself up against the wall and grabbed Slade's special miracle drug out of his pocket and quickly swallowed it. The pain was gone at once and he scanned the hall for any sign of Robin. "Ah Danny I see you haven't managed to kill Robin like I ordered you to. Someone was supposed to die and I guess you'll have to take his place."

"Oh for the love of god! Please, Slade! Don't kill me please! You want Robin dead, right! I'll kill him for you! Please just give me a second chance! Don't kill me!"

"For fuck's sake stop blubbering! Okay you get one last chance. But if you fuck this up you'd better be praying for a quick death before I sick my Undertakers on your sorry ass!" Danny nodded eagerly while wiping tears off his face. He knew his job: Kill Robin.

Well this is it! Just a few more chapters and the story will finally get to its thrilling conclusion! R&R and I'll bring the next chapter in this massive gorefest! See you soon!


End file.
